fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Zoe
Zoe is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Taco Mia!. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tacodale Occupation: Musician Loves: Tutti Frutti Hates: Heights Zoe is a very talented traveling musician from Tacodale. She can be found playing her acoustic guitar in clubs, parks, and just about anywhere that mellow music is appreciated. This laid-back lady often daydreams of opening a coffee shop that would showcase the best of local art and live music along with the occasional poetry slam. Appearance Zoe has dark brown hair with a headband. She wears a plain white shirt and a skirt in the same print as her headband, she also wears maroon shoes. She has a backpack where she puts her guitar in. Orders Papa's Taco Mia! * Hard * Chicken * Lettuce * Loco Mystery Sauce * Cheese * Sour Cream Papa's Freezeria * Medium Rainbow Sherbet Sundae with Pineapple * Chunky Blend * Whipped Cream * Blueberry Topping * Gummy Onion Papa's Pancakeria * Pancake * 3 Bananas * Pancake * 3 Bananas * Pancake * 3 Bananas * Blueberry Syrup * Drink: ** Small Decaf with Cream Papa's Burgeria HD * Bottom Bun * Medium Patty * Pepperjack Cheese * Medium Patty * Pepperjack Cheese * Onion * Tomato * Top Bun Papa's Wingeria * 4 Atomic Wings * 4 Calypso Boneless Wings (right) * 4 Carrots (left) * 2 Celery(left) * Awesome Sauce Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria * Italian Sausage on a Regular Bun * Onions * Fajita Veggies * Marinara Sauce * Drink and Popcorn: ** Medium Lemon Mist ** Medium Buttered Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner D * Blueberry Cake * Cupcake 1: ** Violet Frosting ** Rock Candy (Vanilla Drizzle and Rock Candy in other holidays) ** Chocolate Coin (No other toppings in other holidays) ** Cherry ** Chocolate Coin (No other toppings in other holidays) * Cupcake 2: ** White Frosting ** Rock Candy ** Cherry (No other toppings in other holidays) ** Shamrock (Cherry in other holidays) ** Cherry (No other toppings in other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Medium Cup *Pineapple *Rainbow Sherbet Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Syrup *Hazelnut Swizzle, Gummy Onion Papa's Pastaria *Regular Valentini (Fettuccine in other holidays) *Creamy Alfredo Sauce *Spiced Saffron (Italian Seasoning in other holidays) *5 Clams *4 Onions *Poppyseed Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Peaches *Tutti Frutti Syrup *Regular Blend *Maui Meringue *Key Lime Syrup *Gummy Worm, Gummy Onion, Gummy Worm Papa's Donuteria *Regular Infinity Loop with Tutti Frutti Jelly (French Cruller with Blackberry Jelly) **Red Icing **Cosmic Coconut *Chocolate Long John with Boston Cream **Midnight Powder (Cinnamon Sugar in other holidays) **Creameo Drizzle (Banana in other holidays) **Countdown Crunch (Creameo Bits in other holidays) *Regular Round with Tutti Frutti Jelly (Blueberry Custard in other holidays) **Strawberry Icing **Flavor X Drizzle (none in other holidays) **Rock Candy (none in New Year) Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Atomic Wings *4 Calypso Boneless Wings (right) *4 Carrots *2 Celeries *Awesomesauce Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Onions (right) *4 Red Peppers (left) *6 Chicken slices (left) *Regular bake *6 pieces Papa's Cheeseria *Flatbread with Pepperjack Cheese *Grilled Chicken *Maple Mini Sausages (No other toppings in other holidays) *Jalapeños *Shredded Lettuce *Southweast Sauce *Regular *Fries: **French Fries **Rosemary Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! * Liner D * Blueberry Cake * White Frosting Cupcake 1: * Vanilla Drizzle * Rock Candy * Chocolate Coin * Cherry Cupcake 2: * Blue Moon Drizzle * Rock Candy * Frosted Flower Papa's Bakeria * Vanilla Crispies Crust * Mission Fig Jam (Pineapple Filling on other holidays) * Mission Fig Jam (Pineapple Filling on other holidays) * Rhubarb Filling * Rhubarb Filling * Lightning Crust (Polka Dot Crust on other holidays) * Huckleberry Syrup (All Over) * 8 Bananas (Inner Ring) * 8 Grape Jelly Cookies (Outer Ring) Unlockable items along with her *In Taco Mia!, she is unlocked with Chicken. *In Hot Doggeria, she is unlocked with Marinara Sauce. *In Cupcakeria, she is unlocked with Rock Candy. *In Pastaria, she is unlocked with Spiced Saffron. *In Freezeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Tutti Frutti Syrup. *In Donuteria, she is unlocked with Tutti Frutti Jelly. *In Cheeseria, she is unlocked with Rosemary. *In Cupcakeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Rock Candy. *In Bakeria, she is unlocked with Vanilla Crispies Crust and Mission Fig Jam. Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Taco Mia!: Day 2 * Papa's Freezeria: Rank 28 *Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank 7 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 23 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 7 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 14 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 44 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 52 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 57 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 28 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 31 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 5 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 29 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 14 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 46 Papa's Next Chefs 2011: She lost to Prudence in the first round of the Onion Division. 2012: She lost to Mary in the first round of the Jalapeño Division. 2013: She lost to Scooter in the first round of the Dr. Cherry Division. 2015: She lost to Tohru in the first round of the Blazeberry Division. Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! Zoe is one of the last customers to save before Papa Louie. She doesn't have a skill and uses her guitar as a weapon. When changing her outfit, her guitar changes colors. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Earn all 3 stickers to get this oufit: Trivia *Her Freezeria order is similar to Clair's. *Her Flipdeck background is Lettuce Lane from Papa Louie 2. *In every year she's been entered into the Papa's Next Chef tournament, she has not advanced past the first round. *She is the only customer that starts with the letter Z so far. *If you look closely, the guitar she plays in her flipdeck is the one of her style C in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! *She is the last character to unlock that has no skill in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! Order Tickets Zoe Taco.png|Zoe's Taco Mia! order Zoe's Papa's Freezeria.png|Zoe's Freezeria Order Zoe's_Pancakeria_Order.png|Zoe's Pancakeria Order Zoe Burger.png|Zoe's Burgeria HD order Zoe wingeria.png|Zoe's Wingeria order Zoe Freeze.png|Zoe's Freezeria HD order Zoe Donut.png|Zoe's Donuteria regular order Zoe's Cheeseria order during Maple Mornings.png|Zoe's Cheeseria order during Maple Mornings Zoe's Cheeseria Order.png|Zoe's Cheeseria Order zoecupcakeriatogo(H).jpg|Zoe's Cupcakeria To Go! order during St. Paddy's Day Zoe blossom.png|Zoe's Cupcakeria HD order during Cherry Blossom Festival Gallery Zoe1.png 59.png Zoe.png Zoe 2.png nbn.JPG|Zoe is not pleased Zoeperfect.jpg|Zoe Happy 24.jpg Zoe_(Taco_mia).jpg zoe papa louie 2.png|In Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! zoe papa louie 2 again.png Zoe is rescued!.png|Zoe is rescued! Zoe outfits.png|Zoe in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! A monster bean taco.jpg|It is a monster bean taco 0 points from zoe.png|Zoe is extremely angry 0 points 0%. Papas freezeria.jpg (Pastaria) Zoe Before Star Customer.png Zoe in Papa's Pastaria.png Perfect Pasta for Zoe.png Angry Zoe.jpg|"This is a horrid breakfast!"Says Zoe! Mince 25.PNG|Zoe Ordering Onion Rings zoe.PNG|Zoe is Unhappy Much people.jpg bandicam 2014-08-15 22-29-18-030.jpg Screen shot 2014-09-09 at 20.37.24.png|Zoe angry with her donuts Zoe_Taco_Mia_Perfect.png|Zoe loves her perfect taco! zoeperf.png|Perfect Order with Zoe in Papa's Wingeria R7.jpg 3477g94.jpg Zoe Hot Doggeria Perfect.png|Zoe enjoys some perfect hot dogs! Zoe Perfect Order in Cheeseria.png turn loose the mermaids (impossible situation).png|Impossible situation... zoeintherainbowmud.png|Zoe drowning in colourful mud sea during PL2:WBA Zoe - Papa Bakeria.png|Unlocking Zoe during Groovstock in Papa's Bakeria Zoe cloned herself....png|Zoe cloned herself... Zoe - Style A - Papa Bakeria.png|Zoe in Papa's Bakeria (cleaned-up look) Zoe - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Zoe Style B in Papa's Bakeria Fan Art pixel zoe new.png|Made by LavenderSunset zoe.jpg|chibi zoe zoe_763Lilypadpandaowl-150x150.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Taco Mia! Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Z Characters